ZomBotany 2
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Last Stand (PvZ) |after = Wall-nut Bowling 2}} ZomBotany 2 is the seventeenth mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is a more challenging and difficult version of ZomBotany. It is mainly known for the plant and zombie hybrids. Unlike its predecessor, the events of ZomBotany 2 unfold in a Pool setting instead of a Day setting. All ZomBotany Zombies also have the Ducky Tube versions, with the exception of Squash Zombie. Icons Zombo2 PC.png|PC icon Zom2 iPad.png|iPad icon ZomBo DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Zombotany 2 ios.png|iPhone, iPod Touch, and Android icon on the seed selection screen]] Strategies Suggested plants *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Tall-nut *Potato Mine *Squash *Repeater *Torchwood *Spikeweed *Lily Pad *Cattail *Spikerock *Garlic *Cherry Bomb Related achievements Gallery IMG_1770.png|Hypnotized Tall-nut Zombie being hit by Gatling Pea Zombie's and Peashooter Zombie's projectiles IMG_1435.png|Hypnotized Peashooter Zombie on the iPhone version Zombotany 2.JPG|By ZomBotany 2 (2).JPG|By Someone456 ZomBotany 2.jpg|ZomBotany 2 P582 ZB2.png|By bandicam 2015-04-23 12-06-49-289.jpg|Mission completed Zombotany 2 1.png|By Zombotany 2 2.png Zombotany 2 3.png|First flag Zombotany 2 4.png Zombotany 2 5.png|Second flag Zombotany 2 6.png Zombotany 2 7.png|Final flag Zombotany 2 C.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Screenshot_20171228_035339.jpg|By Zombotany 2 by me.png|Cattail intensive strategy zombotanyiiwin.png|Finally won without losing any lawnmowers/pool cleaners. 3590_screenshots_20181227114637_1.jpg|Unbeatable Zombotany 2 strategy (by ) Videos Plants vs. Zombies - Mini Games - Zombotany 2 (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.99|By Plants vs Zombies - ZomBotany 2 - How to beat it Strategy from 平渊 - Zombotany 2 no Sunflower Strategy Plants vs Zombies Zombotany2 (Simple strategy) Plants vs. Zombies (PC) - Mini-Games - ZomBotany 2 Gameplay Playthrough Trivia :See ZomBotany for more trivia. *If the player hypnotizes a Peashooter Zombie or a Gatling Pea Zombie their peas will still damage the player's plants, and they will still be shot in the same direction, and it does not harm other zombies. They will still eat other zombies normally. In the IOS version, this glitch has been fixed, so that they fire peas correctly and could damage other zombies once hypnotized (Like a walking peashooter/gatling pea). Likewise, hypnotized zombies will also be hit by the peas from those zombies. *The Tall-Nut zombie has a rare glitch where if it was damaged by a potato mine, it's head will not show any degrades until it is defeated, at which point it vanishes. This does not seem to occur with other instant-kill plants such as Squash, Jalapeno, Tangle Kelp, Cob Cannon, and Cherry Bomb, and it must be shot a few times by a Peashooter or any similar plant before it is damaged by the potato mine, or else this fails to trigger. **An even rarer glitch can occur occasionally if the previous one is triggered. The Tall-Nut zombie will collapse with it's head still attached to the body, but this can only be observed with most direct-damaging plants that have no instant-kill abilities. *The Jalapeno zombie will not have any effect when hypnotized, as he will still burn all the plants and not harming the zombies. **When it destroys the plants, they just dissapear without any animation. *It and Air Raid both use Gatling Pea and they can still be accessed without buying it from Crazy Dave's shop. *Despite having about the same health as a Gargantuar, a Tall-nut Zombie can be instantly defeated by a Chomper, as he has most properties of a regular zombie. A Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Doom-shroom, Squash, or Potato Mine will cause 1800 damage but will not completely kill it. It shares this trait with the Giga-Football Zombie, which also takes 2 instant-kills to destroy. *Even though freezing Peashooter Zombies with Ice-shrooms or butter prevents them from shooting peas, the fire rate is constant. *Editing this mini-game's data file (32.dat) to a separate file makes ambush zombies appear in the pool. These ambush zombies are always Ducky Tube Zombies instead of those Zombotany Zombies. *Apparently, the Zombotany Zombies have stronger instant kills, because Squash zombie can destroy a Tall-Nut in one hit but the Tall-Nut zombie cannot be defeated by Squash in one hit. The Jalapeno zombie can destroy every plant, but the Jalapeno itself cannot destroy a Tall-Nut zombie in one hit also. **Additionally, most other forms of direct firepower seems to be stronger on the plants' side. Save for the Wall-Nut and the Tall-Nut zombie (which can withstand a great deal of damage), any other zombie is destroyed with 10 peas while most plants except for Wall-Nut/Tall-Nut/Pumpkin withstands 16 peas. Garlic takes increased damage from the peas, however. *In the iPad version, the Gatling Pea Zombie's head looks like it is floating off the body, with a stem supporting the head. **This may be because the developers may have put a normal zombie in the icon, and thus they replaced the image of the zombie's head with a Gatling Pea. *In the icon for the iPad version, it shows a Jalapeno Zombie and a Gatling Pea Zombie at night, even though the mini-game takes place in the Pool. *According to LawnStrings, this mini-game's original name was going to be "War and Peas 2", with "War and Peas" mostly likely being a pun on "War and Peace." **Also, a box with the words "War and Peas" is visible in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *In the iPhone and Android icons for this mini-game, it has Gatling Pea Zombie instead of Peashooter Zombie on it. *However, the Gatling Pea Zombie's head is, as stated earlier, floats off the body with a visible stem. It also has no eyebrows. *There is a glitch that upon restarting many times, there is a chance that Jalapeno Zombies will not appear. There is also a similar glitch in Buttered Popcorn where Gargantuars will not appear if the level is restarted many times. *Zombotany is the beta name for the original PVZ. See also *ZomBotany *ZomBotany zombies How would you rate ZomBotany 2's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Зомботаника_2 Category:Pool mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:IPhone mini-games Category:IPad mini-games Category:Mini-games with three flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:ZomBotany Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels